Red Rag Top
by mriss
Summary: A car, a forbidden relationship and a trip around the world. A real love. It ended, but it's remembered. Song Fic One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the Life with Derek show in anyway. Nor do I own the song Red Rag Top by Tim McGraw.**

_The song lyrics aren't exactly pertaining to the story._

_Well actually they are but certain parts aren't, like the details aren't._

_Just the main plot of the song! lol :) Review!_

_I hope this is different from most Dasey fics!_

_PS-Check out my other Dasey fics as well Fat Lip one shot/sonfic & Sometimes you've gotta fall_

* * *

_-I was twenty and she was eighteen, we were just as wild as we were green in the ways of the world-_

Casey MacDonald flashed a wide smile in her rearview mirror before honking her horn, signifying her boyfriend and step-brother Derek to hurry up and get out of the house so they could leave. They had places to go, people to piss off, and life to live. He slammed the door behind him a look of anger upon his face, which soon faded at the sight of the blue eye brunette beauty before him, and she was all his. He climbed into the passeneger seat and leaned forward, giving her a passionate kiss, ending with his hand on her cheek.

"Hey babe, ready?" He asked, sitting himself down and shutting the door as she revved the engine and the car sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Their parents standing on the porch with utter disbelief that their two teenagers were together.

_-She picked me up in that red rag top, we were free of the folks and hiding from the cops, on a summer night runnin all the red lights_-

Throwing her head back in laughter Derek switched the radio to Animals by Nickelback, filling the air with the rebellious mood that they were in as Casey ran each red light they came to, giving themselves a trail of four or five cop cars following them. Derek stared at the girl in disbelief, for the last year little miss Casey had been such a rebel towards her old self, only barely holding onto her sanity because she still lived at home. Reaching over she mussed Derek's hair before she switched gears in her red rag top and gassed the car, leaving any police officers sadly in her dust.

"Where we parking?" She asked excitedly, fiery passion in her eyes.

"There's a little spot I fixed up a couple days ago just a couple of miles away." He laugehd taking her hand in his kissing it and smiling at her. God he loved this girl.

_-We parked way out in a clearin' a grove and the nigth was hot as a coal burnin' stove, we were cookin the gas we had to last-_

With a sparkle in her eye Casey shut off her headlights and any other lights in her car and climbed into the backseat, motioning for him to follow. With excitment he followed quickly, climbing over her and kissing her passionatly on the lips. Their tongues connecting as clothing began to come off. Derek felt a new feeling in him as he slid into her, not the usual oh my god I banging someone feeling, but that she was really his, Casey was his. As they picked up the rhythm she moaned louder and louder, their voices saying each other's name in ecstasy, connecting with full force when she kissed him with more passion than he'd ever felt.

"Please don't stop." She begged with a moan as he moved faster in and out of her, holding her close, their sweaty bodies colliding against each other, his eyes staring into hers.

_-In the back of that red rag top, she said please don't stop.-_

* * *

"Mom! Me and Derek are back!" Casey yelled into the house a few weeks later, another night before filled with fun and a trip around the sun. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes looked like she'd come out of a jungle adventure, her mother simply smiled and stared at the two of them, not a clue as to what to say. How could they explain to her that Casey was two weeks pregnant? Or better yet that Derek was the father? How could they say they didn't knwo what they were going to do because Derek was a high school drop out without a job and Casey still had a few months to go before she was finished with it. Neither of them spoke for fear they might say one of those million things wrong.

_-Well the very first time her mother met me, her green eyed girl was a mother to be for 2 weeks, I was out of a job and she was in school. Life was fast and the world was cruel-_

With tears in her eyes Casey walked out of the Dr's office slowly, painstakingly. Each step looked as if she was going to breka down any moment and start bawling. Their baby was gone. They weren't ready for it. As against abortion as Casey and Derek both were they couldnt' thin of anything else to do. Both knowing how wrong their decision was they still made it, regardless of what their beliefs were at that moment. It was killing them inside.

Walking up to his girl he took her hand and kissed her cheek, snaking an arm around her waist they exited the building and head to the rag top. "No regrets?" She said, forcing a smile on her beautiful face. He smiled back with as much force.

"None," He kissed her gently on the lips and helped her into the car before heading to the driver's seat to drive them both home.

_-We were young and wild, we decided not to have a child. So we did what we did and we tried to forget, and we swore up and down there would be no regrets In the morning light-_

Pulling over to the side of a lake they watched the sun go down and fell asleep together in the back of the old rag top, not ready to go home to face their parents. Casey held her stomach long into the night, feeling that hole that was in her now. Knowing what she had done was wrong, wondering why she'd done it anyway. With a wry smile she opened her eyes and kissed Derek on the forhead, waking him to watch the son come up. Sitting up she leaned against his chest, holding his hand tightly.

"Don't ever stop loving me, ok?" She begged, Staring at the sunrise as he held her closer.

"Never Case, never ever. I'll always love you." Turning her head towards him at his reply they kissed a long passionate kiss, swearing he'd never stop loving her.

_-But on the way home that night, on the back of that red rag top she said please don't stop..lovin' me-_

* * *

_-We took one more trip around the sun, it was all make believe in the end, No I can't say where she is today, I can't remember who I was back then-_

Running wild Casey threw the water balloon, landing smack on Derek's chest. A laugh escaping her lips as he turned the hose on her. She giggled as he pinned her down and sprayed her, until she turned the hose on him.

"Oh I think I win," She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the hot pavement that was only stopped from burning them by a towel.

So many moments like that, simple little things that they did together. Going to see a stupid movie or staying home for a south park marathon. Or one of their favorites, parking in the clearin at the grove. Their spot,with DC carved in a tree. They were meant to last.

They did some wrong things and landed themselves in jail a few times but they always came back. They lived life to it's fullest and never once stopped, Casey stared at Derek with admiration when he got a job or when he finally earned his GED. Derek watched proudly as Casey graduated from highschool, neither of them ever thought it would ever end.

_-Well you do what you do and you pay for your sins, and there's no such thing as what might've been, that's a waste of time, drive you outta your mind.-_

Derek was stopped at the red light at the intersection in New York. His cell phone charging, eminem playing in his stereo and the box with a ring lying on the seat beside him, the scene played out perfectly. He drummed his fingers to the beat of Mockingbird, remembering the song him and Casey had "bopped" to so many years ago. He smiled slightly, remembering the beautiful girl he only saw around Christmas, the girl that he hadn't spoken to in years. Sighing with regret he turned his head to the left. In a cabriolet right there was a young girl, her eyes blue as the ocean and sky, her hair brunette, her hands small. For a moment he wanted to cry out Casey's name.

But without a second thought the green light was on and she was speeding away. It wasn't Casey. Derek flipped his visor down and drove, staring every few seconds at the pictures in the visor. One of him and Casey fishing, the other of him and Piper. She was beautiful and he was asking her to marry him tonight, but seeing that girl made him wonder what Casey was doing, who she was with. And he was flashed back.

_-I was stopped at a red light just yesterday beside a young girl in a cabriolet and her eyes were green, I was in an old scene.-_

Casey sat stone silent in on the porch, waiting for Derek to come home from work with Marti and the red rag top. They had to talk. She didn't know when it'd happened or if it had always existed. She had no idea she had feelings for Sam, not until he kissed her that day. Now she was just sittin' there, wringing her hands waiting for Derek to come home so she could what? Break his heart? Casey shook her head convincing herself that wasn' what it was, but in the end she knew that it was. That all they'd been through wasn't going to matter the moment that she said...

"Derek, I think we're done..." She said slowly, his arms were wrapped around her waist in the back of the rag top as they had been so many times before. He moved his hands and looked at her with widened eyes.

"You done lovin me?" Derek asked, climbing back into the front seat, she nodded. Sighing he turned on the ignition and headed home, letting Casey wallow in her tears, because he knew she'd have someone to dry them by morning, it just wasn't going to be him.

_-I was in the back in that red rag top on the day she stopped lovin me.-_

Derek parked the car and got out, heading up the stairs to Piper's apartment. He'd lost Casey, the one true love of his life. Piper was the girl he'd love second most and he wouldn't let her get away. With a smile dancing on his lips he rang the doorbell. But it wasn't Piper who answered.

_-I was in the back in that red rag top on the day she stopped lovin me-_

It was Casey...For Derek it would always be Casey.


End file.
